memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Autonomic nervous system
The autonomic nervous system, or involuntary system, was an extension of a biological organism's central nervous system. The autonomic nervous system controlled the respiratory system and other internal organs in the thorax of a lifeform. This was one of two systems in the body; the other being the somatic nervous system. In 2151, Klaang's autonomic system was disrupted by a blast from a plasma rifle given to him by a farmer named in Broken Bow, Oklahoma. ( ) When the crew of was possessed by wisps in 2152, the possessed state was characterized by elevated acetylcholine levels in the autonomic nervous system. ( ) According to Doctor , one of the steps in making an android duplicate was to synchronize synthetic organs with the autonomic nervous system of a biological lifeform, duplicating the rhythms of the body. Korby used the process to make an android duplicate of James T. Kirk in 2266. ( ) When Spock's brain was surgically removed by in 2268, his autonomic functions continued until life support took over. Doctor McCoy claimed it was a testament to Vulcan physiology. ( ) One of the dead Memory Alpha technicians found by the crew of the in 2269 died from severe brain hemorrhage due to distortion of all neural systems and the dissolution of her autonomic nervous system. ( ) In 2365, Commander William T. Riker was infected by microbes on Surata IV. The microbes spread to his spinal column and weakened his autonomic nervous system. ( ) "John Doe"'s autonomic functions were failing when he was discovered in 2366, but he was later restored to full health aboard the . ( ) One of the symptoms of transporter psychosis was a breakdown of the body's motor functions, the autonomic systems, and the brain's higher reasoning centers. ( ) A genetically-engineered microvirus was discovered to have killed Volnoth in 2366. The virus killed by blocking autonomic nerve impulses in beings with a specific DNA sequence. ( ) Another engineered virus, the aphasia virus created by Bajoran scientist Dekon Elig, attacked the autonomic nervous system of those it infected. In 2369, the virus was inadvertently activated on board Deep Space 9, infecting many of the crew. ( ) The stasis systems of Viorsa's species required a secure link to the autonomic nervous system to induce artificial hibernation. The crew of the encountered the stasis system in 2372. ( ) During a medical procedure in 2373, Tom Paris went into respiratory arrest. The Doctor and Kes applied an ethorin pulse to stabilize his motor neurons, and his autonomic and somatic systems returned to normal. ( ) Later that same year, the Voyager encountered the Voth, which used hibernation as a form of protection when captured. The Doctor noted that the species' autonomic nervous system remained fully functional during hibernation. ( ) After the accidental creation of One in 2375, The Doctor's mobile emitter was adapted to control all of One’s autonomic functions. ( ) In 2376, a Borg maturation chamber housing an infant drone malfunctioned aboard a Borg cube, causing the drone's autonomic nervous system to begin failing. Seven of Nine had the infant drone transported to the in an effort to save it. ( ) External link * Category:Biological systems